Ingatan Lalu
by LuthCi
Summary: –teh hangat, hujan, dan ingatan, hal-hal tersebut cukup untukku kembali jatuh cinta padanya sang pria–/Astaga. Mamori sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menganggap pria berparas iblis itu segalanya./ HiruMamo


My first HiruMamo fict, fict kedua di luar FNI. Cuma fict sederhana yang semoga dapat mengisi waktu senggang kalian dan dapat membuat kalian tersenyum walau sejenak. :)

Happy reading!

.

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata

**Warning: **(semoga gak) OOC, AT, HiruMamo, fluff.

.

–_teh hangat, hujan, dan ingatan, hal-hal tersebut cukup untukku kembali jatuh cinta padanya sang pria–_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ingatan Lalu<strong>

Oleh **LuthRhythm**

* * *

><p>Hujan.<p>

Hujan adalah sebuah berkah yang pantasnya disyukuri. Karena layaknya kala ini, saat rintikan air menyirami bumi, hujan dapat diartikan sebagai kasih sayang dari Tuhan yang menginginkan mahluknya makmur, tak kekurangan hal terpenting dalam hidup: air.

Seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ yang akrab dipanggil Mamori tengah duduk di kursi goyang yang turun temurun dimiliki keluarganya. Tangannya memegang secangkir teh manis hangat; sorot matanya menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, entah menatap apa. Bibirnya mengulum senyuman hangat disertai dengan matanya yang menyipit sejenak. Menggelengkan kepala perlahan sembari menutup mata, Mamori lalu menyeruput teh hangat di tangannya.

Sedikit.

Hanya sedikit teh hangat yang ia minum karena ia meminum teh hangat bukan untuk melepaskan dahaga, melainkan untuk menghilangkan rasa tawar tenggorokannya, atau sekedar untuknya melakukan sesuatu karena terlalu lama terdiam.

Lagi.

Mamori lagi-lagi menerawang seraya menggerakkan bangku goyang yang membuatnya serasa berada di awang-awang.

Benaknya kini terisi dengan memori yang meloncat dari satu waktu ke waktu lainnya, mengenang hal yang membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna. Tepatnya seorang pria. Pria yang dapat membuatnya terasa dilambung tinggi hanya dengan sebuah cengiran keji. Astaga. Mamori sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menganggap pria berparas iblis itu segalanya.

Mamori mengikik perlahan, bangku goyang masih diayunkan.

Youichi Hiruma adalah satu-satunya pria yang dapat membuatnya dimabuk asmara. Pria itu membuatnya setengah gila. Ia sendiri heran bagaimana bisa ia mencintai setengah mati pria yang sangat menyebalkan pada awalnya. Tidak. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun sang pria masih sangat menyebalkan.

Mamori mengulum senyum kala mengingat bagaimana dulu, pada kala mereka muda, ia sering mendoktrin Hiruma tentang hal-hal yang pantas dilakukan dan tidak pantas dilakukan menurut peraturan. Namun, bukan seorang Hiruma namanya jika tidak membangkang pada peraturan. Pria itu dulu benar-benar membuat amarahnya habis tak tersisa. Karena hal itu, Mamori selalu menyadari keberadaannya saat sang pria, yang dulu seorang pemuda, itu lewat. Tentu saja ia selalu awas akan keberadaannya karena ia harus melihat apakah pemuda pembangkang itu memasukkan seragamnya dan tidak membawa benda-benda berbahaya ke lingkungan sekolah.

–_dan hal itu membuatnya tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari dirinya._

Sayup-sayup terdengar jarum jam berdetik, hujan masih terus merintik.

Dimulai dengan perasaan penasaran akan di mana ia berada, lalu dilanjutkan dengan keinginan besar untuk menyapa kala berhasil menemukannya. Betapa bodohnya ia dahulu, maksud hati ingin menyapa dengan sapaan sederhana, tetapi yang terucap malah omelan lainnya. Seolah dengan omelannya sang pemuda pembangkang itu akan bertaubat, padahal ia tahu pemuda itu akan terus membangkang hingga kiamat.

Namun, ia berkali-kali berterima kasih pada takdir karena memberikannya beberapa kesempatan untuk ia lebih mendekatkan diri pada sang pemuda. Mulai dari kesempatan hanya berdua di ruang klub _eks-kul_ mereka (walau diisi dengan perdebatan, tentu saja) ataupun kesempatan mengompres kakinya seusai berlatih (walau ia melawan untuk diurus dengan dalih baik-baik saja).

Mamori mengulum senyum perlahan, lalu menghabiskan secangkir teh yang ada di genggaman.

Mamori ingat betul bagaimana ia biasa dipanggil dengan panggilan yang kurang sopan oleh sang pemuda, lalu ia akan memekik kesal dan protes walau tahu tak akan ada hasilnya. Tapi _toh_, di dalam benaknya dan hatinya tak terbesit sedikit pun kekesalan karena nama panggilan, hanya saja hatinya dideru perasaan gemas bukan main karena sang pemuda tak pernah mendengarkan masukan.

Mamori juga ingat betul bagaimana ia menahan pipinya untuk tidak merona saat melihat sang pemuda tertawa layaknya iblis, bukan manusia. Entah mengapa, Mamori selalu berpikir bahwa Hiruma terlihat sedikit (kalau tidak mau dibilang sangat) seksi saat tertawa bagaikan iblis.

Mamori berusaha menahan tawa, pipinya kini mulai merona.

Salah satu kejadian yang tak akan ia lupakan adalah saat Hiruma menyebut namanya (bukan dengan panggilan Manajer-sialan atau Wanita-sialan) kala menyatakan cinta. Tentu saja tidak dengan sebuket bunga atau semacamnya, bahkan kata _cinta_ pun tak ia ucapkan. Ia hanya mengajak (jika tidak mau dibilang memerintah) untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, ini Hiruma yang kita bicarakan. Satu senyuman tulus yang ia berikan dapat dianalogikan dengan seratus buket bunga mawar dari pemuda pada umumnya. Karena Hiruma, menjadi dirinya yang apa adanya, selalu dapat membuat dirinya melambung ke awan hanya dengan perlakuan sederhana.

Mamori kembali menyuguhkan senyuman pada sang hujan, lalu berdiri untuk meletakkan cangkir kosong pada meja terdekat saat mendengar suara mesin mobil di halaman.

Perlahan, dengan santai, Mamori berjalan ke pintu depan, lalu memutar kunci yang dilanjutkan dengan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang baru saja masuk halaman. Mamori lalu melangkah mundur, mempersilakan pria berambut pirang yang agak basah karena hujan untuk masuk.

"Selamat datang," sapa Mamori dengan senyuman seraya mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memegang pundak sang pria sedangkan tangan kanan menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang agak basah. "Kehujanan, eh?"

Memutar mata–"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa lagi?" –sang pria, Youichi Hiruma, menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang wanita seraya menutup pintu rumah mereka dengan kaki kanannya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kabarku? Baik-baik saja," jawab Mamori dengan senyuman. Saat melihat Hiruma membuka mulut untuk protes karena jawaban yang baru saja ia berikan salah besar, Mamori tertawa halus yang membuat Hiruma tidak jadi protes dan malah memutar bola matanya untuk kali kedua di sore itu. "Kabar bayi kita baik-baik saja, Hiruma-_kun_. Aku bahkan dapat mendengar ia berkata 'akhirnya ayah pulang' sekarang." Mamori tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat Hiruma berekspresi sebal.

"Ia bahkan belum dapat berbicara, dasar wanita," respon ketus Hiruma pada guyonan sang istri. Hiruma pun berlutut, lalu mengecup perut istrinya seraya berbisik, "Ayah pulang."

.

Pada detik itu, Mamori bersumpah demi setiap rintik air yang jatuh ke tanah, ia merasakan bayi dalam kandungannya tersenyum bahagia karena bisikan sang ayah.

.

.

**tamat**.

Maafkan saya untuk tingkat kefluffyan yang mungkin bisa membuat muntah dan tingkat keOOCan yang bisa membuat kalian jengah. :p

Saya gak terlalu ngerti ES21 juga sih sebenernya HAHA jadi maap ya :p

Fict ini dibuat atas saran dari Tsubaki Nijikawa (Amelpyon) dan dengan bantuan dari Kazendou yang memberitau detil ES21. Makasih untuk kalian berdua yang mengizinkan saya numpang mampir ke fandom kalian sebentar. Lop yu two! :*

Yosh, apakah ada penghuni fandom ES21 yang bersedia memberikan feedback?

_**Review?**_

[word count: 887]


End file.
